User talk:ReddyHakky1998
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the How to kill a wiki Contributor pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 14:39, June 19, 2016 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Archives /Archive 1/ Yo Wanna be friends homie? PranksterGangster (talk) 03:58, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Do Knot? Do Knot? Wow. Me, NLG And MassaFan. 06:41, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey. Taspo Targo is Your Popular OC Now. Me, NLG And MassaFan. 15:57, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Um. Why You Forcing People to Edit BFDI/II Murder Mystery? An Indonesian OSC Contributor and Lover! 10:11, August 15, 2016 (UTC) : Okay. I will edit that. Michael Jackson 10:13, August 15, 2016 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 18:03, August 25, 2016 (UTC)Redhuanakim03, I'm very sorry we got into a fight. Forgive me. Warning If you keep ranting on people (like MassachusettsFan and BrownFamily1108) with death threats, I'm going to have to block you. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 01:46, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Warning Stop with the"Characters birthdates" thing. Some people find it annoying and some might get offended. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 14:18, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Okay, but I will create Object Havoc Characters' Birth Dates and Ages. Michael Jackson 04:52, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Do you not get what stop mean. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 10:20, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Okay. I will stop after I created Object Havoc Characters' Birth Dates and Ages. Michael Jackson 10:55, September 23, 2016 (UTC) That's not stopping, that's making an excuse for stopping. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 13:00, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Object Havoc Characters' Birth Dates and Ages will be the last character birth dates and ages I created. Michael Jackson 13:12, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Please. Sorry, BFIS Characters Already Has Birthdates. Go to the Wiki for the Proof. An Indonesian OSC Contributor and Lover! 14:57, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :Where? Michael Jackson 15:00, August 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Try This: w:c:battle-for-isle-sleep:Napkin. An Indonesian OSC Contributor and Lover! 15:18, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Those are just ages but what about birth dates? Michael Jackson 15:25, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Like estimates matter… Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 15:26, August 28, 2016 (UTC) : Napkin was born in 1999, he was 7 in 2006. Michael Jackson 15:26, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :The Show is not Started in 2006? An Indonesian OSC Contributor and Lover! 15:30, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :The show started in 2013, this means Napkin was born in 2006. Michael Jackson 15:32, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Are there any object shows that have birth dates? Michael Jackson 16:08, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Yeah; Article Insanity. U4Again (talk) 05:31, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Well..... MassachusettsFan and BrownFamily1108 are your enemies, Please be nice to them later. ☁☁����WELLCUM TUH MAH PARADIZ����☁☁ (talk) 12:17, September 9, 2016 (UTC) .... Today is 11 September Attacks' Anniversary? An Indonesian OSC Contributor and Lover! 12:45, September 11, 2016 (UTC) "Anniversary" Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 12:50, September 11, 2016 (UTC) : Yes. Michael Jackson 13:03, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Yet another warning! Don't comment at old pages, especially Battle For Dream Island (GMT). Undhee (Talk to me and I will Reply.) 06:06, October 11, 2016 (UTC) how about don't treat warnings like they're surprises Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 11:51, October 11, 2016 (UTC) If you don't know what "kh" is: http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/South_Koreaball U4 ● Userpage ● Talk 13:15, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Also Thanks for getting 4th place in ROBLOX wikia! U4 ● Userpage ● Talk 08:19, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Can i Show Your Oc Named Taspo Targo Even Know I Hate Him Hi After I Hate Him Can You Show Your Taspo Targo OC Please LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 04:58, January 18, 2017 (UTC) I will create his pose this summer or fall. January 17, 1942 (age 75) 05:14, January 18, 2017 (UTC) How About April LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 23:09, January 21, 2017 (UTC) No, July to October. January 17, 1942 (age 75) 05:24, January 22, 2017 (UTC) http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/May_(anime) +2 to October? U4Again (talk) 05:30, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Redhuanhakim Please Do It By March or April Please Ill Do The Object Show Birthdates LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 09:37, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Um Happy that ROBLOX had a new logo? U4Again (talk) 01:25, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Du U Play Roblox Red Huan Hakim Whats your Name In Roblox If You Have Roblox Then Lets Play Ripull Minigames Or Mega Games Or Natural Disaster Survival Or Survive The Disasters LogoIntroBloopersFan (talk) 09:41, January 28, 2017 (UTC) EXCEPT YOU Everyone had their userpics gone, except you? some more people is going to hate you. I don't hate you, but i'm neutral to you and Taspo Targo. U4Again (talk) 04:35, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Don't worry, it's gone now. Take this admins i got blocked, i were awesome account, i recursed my bb hahaha Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 19:05, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Melody Star Can you make birth dates and ages for Melody Star? I'm the creator of the reboot. Most of the contestants are teens, Domino is at least middle aged, and the rest are adults (Melody being the youngest of the staff in my headcanon, at probably 18). If you already did, can you post it here? I only do talk page talking here now. Thanks! -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 17:15, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Hello tiny question If you were to post birth rates and ages for Object Land (Reloaded), may I make them official (since Dorm (The original creator) has allowed me to reboot the show)? -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 23:07, June 11, 2019 (UTC)